My dear bastard king
by Luna121
Summary: Akihito lived a normal life but everything changed when in summer festival some drunk guys chased him, while running away from them he fell in to the river and returned in to the ancient times, he even stumbles in to the war field, where he meets a golden eyed man who saved him from soldier who tried to kill him. Will Akihito ever return home to the present times?
1. Where the hell am I?

It was a normal day for Akihito, he took photos of some corrupted politicians, few ones who cheated on their wives, few robbery cases as always, but today he felt that its gonna be a good day, not to mention that today gonna be a summer festival, he was so excited, that he couldn't wait till evening will come and all funs will start.

When finally evening came he dressed up in his summer yukata, it was dark blue yukata with colorful fireworks pattern, his waists were tied with black obi, which made his waist look even more tempting.

Akihito was very beautiful, his almost silver hair combined with his hazel eyes just looked as if he was from another world and his light skin made it worse, if you saw him there is no way in hell that you would think that he is a Japanese, that's why many tourists would gather around him to ask directions and ask from where he is, well most likely they didn't need any directions they were just hitting on him.

But now, when he dressed up in a dark yukata, it made his skin look even more whiter, and his hazel eyes color just popped out more. But as always Akihito wasn't aware of the looks that others gave him, especially men. Like always he carried his camera and took photos of the festival, it was so calm and he felt so happy he loved night more than day, everything looked just so mysterious at night.

While he walked down the street filled with people in yukata's like him he kept wondering where is his best friends Kou and Takao. They all grew up together he felt most comfortable with them because when someone decided to molest him, they would always save him from molesters, before he smashed his camera to molester's head and then would cry all month for the loss of his camera.

While he was wondering where the hell are his friends, he felt someone's hands on his shoulders and that freaked him out a lot, he jumped and turned around quickly, ready to let his attackers to taste his wrath.

When he turned around he saw his best friends smiling and him, when he saw them he calmed down and sighed in relief.

"Yo Aki, were you just planning to attack us?" Joked dark haired boy, Kou as always was smiling and loved to joke around, while Takato was the serious one and always looked after him and Kou.

"Sorry, guys. I thought that it was some kind of creep again." Akihito sighed. He loved summer festivals, but when he was groped in them while he was trying to enjoy himself… it wasn't fun at all.

"Relax, Akihito. We are here, we won't let any creep touch you." Takato, the light haired boy said.

When Akihito relaxed with his friends he saw that they were wearing simple yet really manly yukatas, Kou wore light blue one, while Takato wore dark green yukata.

He always felt jealous of them because they were tall, they had masculine body's and were manly, not like him, if people said something about Kou and Takato he would hear words – manly, handsome, strong. And while people were talking about him they always referred to him as beautiful or pretty, and he hated it. He is also a man, a grown up man for goodness sake.

"Thanks guys, I can always count on you." Akihito smiled and started to walk again.

After few hours and few drinks Akihito started to feel light headed, he felt drunk and happy while they strode to the hill searching for a good place to enjoy fireworks show they met a lot of people searching for good places too.

Finally after some walking they found a nice place on the hill under a tree. Since there was still some time left before fireworks show will start he decided to go to the bathroom and walk a little bit to feel less drunk.

After he walked out of the bathroom he decided to walk to the shrine and see if priest was there, he knew the man and decided to greet him, since they haven't seen each other in a while and he didn't know when else he will have some free time and will be able to greet the priest.

So he started to walk through forest path that led to shrine, while feeling quite drunk he didn't notice how few men's were following him.

He was walking lazily when all of a sudden he was grabbed from behind and his mouth was covered with a hand. He saw three men, one was holding his hands behind his back, other was standing in front of him and covering his mouth, while the third one just stood and watched.

"Guys I told you he is fucking hot." Guy who stood near said.

"Damn Shouji you were right, he is really hot, I thought that I was seeing things after getting drunk, but damn, he is real." The one who covered Akihito's mouth said.

"Can we fuck him already, I can't wait anymore." The guy who held his arms said.

Akihito was freaking out, how the hell this happened, he tried to struggle and free himself but his captors didn't even budge, he cursed himself, why the hell did he allowed something like this to happen, he was too careless.

'If they think that I will allow them to do as they please with me then they can fucking dream on.' Akihito thought.

He started to struggle even more hopping that the guy behind him will lose his hold on his hands and he will be able to run away, but that angered his captors and one of them hitted him in the face.

He felt weak from the hit, his head started to hurt, but that didn't calmed him down it enraged him even more.

After all he is Takaba Akihito a start cameramen, he jumps in to the danger every day, he isn't afraid of anyone, his pride doesn't allow him that, he is a man, a brave one and thick headed.

He won't allow them to have their way with him, he will show them that they messed with the wrong person. That's why that moment he thought of a plan how to run away from these drunken freaks.

He pretended to lose his consciousness from the hit and slumped down.

"He's so fragile." One of the man chukled.

'I'll damn show you how fragile I am you bastards.' Akihito thought.

When the man who covered his mouth walked away and the other one lost his tight grip on Akihito's arms, Akihito jumped and hitted one of his captors in the face and ran trough wood as fast as he could.

When he turned around he saw that those men were chasing after him, he tried to make few sudden turns hopping that they will lose him, but it didn't work.

He kept running and running as fast as he could, when he didn't notice and fell in to a river. He tried to swim to surface, but he couldn't it felt like someone was dragging him in to the depths of the river, he got scared when he tried to swim to the surface, but he didn't move in the water at all.

'Oh god, am I going to die like that?' Akihito thought, when he was about to give up, he felt that he could move again and quickly swam to the surface.

He was so happy when his lungs finally filled with oxygen when he reached surface. He quickly swam to the shore not caring anymore if those 3 men could be waiting for him there.

He started to cough really badly, because in his lungs was some water. He lay down on the ground, but his legs were still in the water. He felt exhausted he crawled from the river and when he looked around himself he couldn't recognize this place, it looked so different and dark, he started to think that maybe current carried him quite far away.

He stood and started to look around hopping to recognize anything or see something familiar, he was freezing cold, he was all soaking wet and was shivering. He hugged himself hopping to feel less cold.

He tried to listen hoping maybe his friends were searching for him or maybe someone got lost and was wandering around like him.

While he was slowly making his way in to the forest he heard strange noises and started to walk towards them. He was so happy to finally meet people, but he also hopped that those 3 freaks wouldn't be the ones who he will find.

Trying to warm himself he started to run towards those sounds, when he was running he saw that he reached the end of the forest and saw light, like a torch light and while running he tripped. When he looked around him he saw hell.

Men with swords and spears were killing each other , horses ran everywhere, a lot of dead body's laid on the ground, when he saw all that he froze.

'Is this for real? Am I dreaming?' he was shocked, he even started to think that maybe some kind of historical movie was filmed here, but he don't remember ever hearing about it.

When he heard a sound of horse galloping in his direction he saw a man in front of him, he was holding a sword and was aiming to cut him down.

"Die!" the man screamed, Akihito was shocked, what the fuck is happening here.

He tried covering himself and to prepare for a hit, but then he heard a loud scream and man who was trying to kill him fell from the horse while covered in the blood. Akihito quickly moved away that he wouldn't fall on him.

He was getting more and more confused and terrified, he kept praying that this is all a dream. When he looked in front of him he saw a tall man with golden eye and black hairs. He was on top of a huge black like night horse, when he saw the man it took his breath away.

"You, who are you and in whose side are you?" man asked in a deep baritone voice which made him shiver, he didn't know was it from coldness or excited.

"I ah- I…." Akihito tried to answer, but he was so confused and scared that he couldn't.

Golden eyed man probably saw how terrified and confused the boy was that's why he didn't question anymore, but just grabbed Akihito by his arm and pulled him on top of his horse and started to gallop away.

When he turned around and his and the man's eyes met he froze, he didn't look away he just looked at the man and wondered what the hell is happening and what will happen to him now.

He also didn't forget to notice the hungry and heated look that man gave him. He felt scared that he met one more pervert, so he glared at the man.

At first golden eyed man looked shocked, but then grinned at him.

Akihito didn't like that man, and he believed that he won't like where the man is taking him, but he couldn't do anything he didn't want to fall from horse and die.

He just hopped to survive somehow and return home, all the way while they were ridding trough war field he kept praying for gods to save him.

Hello guys ^^ this is my new fanfiction about Aki and Asami, what do you think about it? Comments r really waited since Idk if I will make it long or short and everything now belongs from u so… pls comment ^^


	2. My dear omega

Aki's pov

While horse ran as fast as it could , the man behind Akihito didn't mutter a single word. For Akihito it was really good, because he was just so confused and he just didn't know what to say to that man.

While they rode he looked around himself and saw many dead body's on the ground. He couldn't believe what he was seeing, after looking for a while he closed his eyes and prayed silently that this all is just a dream.

He became sick and more scared, he was white as a sheet and started to shake, he never saw a dead body, not to mention hundreds or even thousands of them.

The man behind him probably felt his discomfort, that's why he gripped Akihito's waists harder and squeezed his body with his, then with one hand he covered Akihito's eyes to make sure that he didn't see another dead body's anymore.

Asami's pov

Asami was indeed shocked when he saw a young man with grey hair, while skin and hazel eye's, he was shocked indeed. He thought that he was one of enemy's, but when he saw how disoriented, scared and confused this strange boy was, he didn't believe it.

He started to mount his horse towards the boy when he saw an enemy attacking the boy, he barely managed to stab that bastard before he cut down the boy. That boy was really interesting, especially his appearance, he looked like person far away from here, maybe even from different country.

When he pulled him on top of the horse he felt how cold the boy was, his clothes were completely soaked with water. And his yukata was something that he never saw before, such a strange and unseen yukata's pattern.

He decided to take the boy with him to the camp and question him, its likely impossible but still he has to make sure that the boy isn't an enemy assassin and a really great actor, but when he looked at boy's face and saw all of his emotions written on his face, he doubted again. Trained assassin wouldn't act like that, and when he saw that poor boy almost fainted when he saw dead soldier body's he was almost sure that he isn't assassin, but you never can be so sure.

They rode for a while and finally reached the main camp, where he was met by his generals and close friends Kirishima and Suoh and a group of his soldiers. They were shocked when they saw that Asami wasn't alone and he had a really beautiful boy with him, who looked from far away country.

"Your highness we welcome you back, this fight indeed was wonderful, enemy's will think twice before they will try to attack us again." Said one of the soldiers.

"Indeed they will they were stupid to attack us, make sure that everyone who are wounded will be taken care of and fed, tomorrow we will be returning back to the capital."

Asami bended his head and dismissed soldiers who still looked curiously at the boy who still was as white as sheet and didn't looked at anyone or even muttered any sound, he just grasped horse rains till his hand became even more whiter.

Asami just simply jumped from the horse and raised his hand for a boy, since the boy will need to climb from horse.

Silver haired boy with shaking hands took his hand and slipped off the horse, he almost fell but Asami's grip ensured his safety. When boy tried to stand up his legs started to shake, it was an obvious sign that he have never rode a horse.

Still shocked and confused boy Asami dragged to his tent, while he was followed by his two loyal generals and bodyguards.

When they entered his tent he pushed the boy to the pile of sheets. It startled the boy so he shrieked.

"Now, let's begin. Who are you and where did you came from?" Gold eyed man scanned every boy's move, he still couldn't let his guard down around this mysterious boy.

End of pov's

He rubbed his back and looked at the man before him with two men behind him, their eyes just screamed 'do something stupid and you are dead meat'.

But no, he is Takaba Akihito, this man dragged him around all this time, he can't let him think that he is weak, now it's time to show that bastard that he isn't weak and he has no right to act like that towards him.

"You bastard, it should be me who should be asking these questions, how dare to drag me around like this like some damn thing." Akihito growled. The man with golden eyes and two men behind him looked shocked and speechless, after few moments the golden eyed man returned to normal and smirked with satisfaction.

"Oh really? Says the person who walks around war field and just asks to be killed." Golden haired man snorted.

"Well maybe because I didn't know that there was a fucking war field if I knew, believe me I would have never walked even in that direction." Akihito glared at the man.

"Or maybe you are one of my enemy soldiers, that's why you came there."

"Do I fucking look like a soldier?! Can you imagine me killing someone?! I have never in my entire life killed anyone."

"You could be an assassin who was ordered to seduce me and then get information that you need while being my lover, or you could be even ordered to kill me." Man stated coldly.

"How can I, a fucking virgin guy try to seduce you when I fucking don't have any experience?! For goodness sake I haven't even kissed once in my entire life, how can I fucking seduce anyone!?" Akihito yelled out every sentence, how can this bastard think that he is some kind of assassin?!

"You are virgin?" man asked with a grin on his face, Akihito just blushed like crazy.

"Is it my fucking fault that people tend to look at me from afar and don't come near me unless they are drunk as hell?" Akihito said while sulking.

Yeas so what is he was a virgin, he just couldn't find a right person to lose his virginity with, and it's true, people tend to avoid him because they say that Akihito is just too beautiful and that's why they are scared of him, but the ones who come after him usually are really drunk because probably when they are drunk they don't feel that scared and lose all morals.

When Akihito looked at the man again, he couldn't understand how he didn't notice it before, the man was fucking gorgeous he even forgot how to breath for a moment when his and the man's eyes met.

The man saw how Akihito looked at him and smirked, which made the younger man blush again.

"Well I can understand them, who can stand to be near such a breath taking creature." The older man looked Akihito up and down.

"Where the hell are you looking you damn bastard." Akihito glared at man, and hugged himself protectively.

"So do you mind telling me what are you doing here and who are you? You don't look like you are from here my dear assassin." The man snickered.

"Who the hell is assassin you damn bastard. I was running away from few drunk dudes who attacked me and while running away from them I slipped in to the river and the next time I swam to the surface I was here, and I am not an assassin, I am a photographer." Akihito stated.

"Hmmmm…." Golden eyed man thought when he looked at the boy once again, indeed his story sounded like truth, the poor boy was still completely wet and he saw a red bruise on the boy's cheek, it looked like a bruise from hit.

"Then, tell me from where are you from, your name and where were you before those 'drunk dudes' as you said attacked you." The man asked.

"I won't tell you anything unless I will hear who the hell are you in the first place, how can you expect me to say something about myself to a complete stranger." Akihito glared even more at the man, which made man even more interested in him.

"My name is Asami Ryuchi."

"And?" questioned him Akihito.

"I think that's enough information for you, my name should be enough for you. What is your name my dear assassin?" Asami grinned when he saw how angry the boy became.

"Takaba Akihito, I am from Japan – I think that's enough information for you." Akihito said with a sarcasm, it angered men's behind Asami and they glared at him while he glared back at them.

When Asami saw the glare war between the boy and his bodyguards he chuckled, but then he saw how badly the boy was shaking and his lips were blue.

"Well then Akihito, do you know how to return to your home?" Asami asked he liked how Akihito's name rolled on top of his tongue, he liked to spell it.

"No, I don't know where I am and how should I return home….. who the hell told you that you can call me by my first name?!" at first Akihito sounded really sad and depressed, but then he quickly regained his fire.

"How wonderful… I mean how sad why don't you stay with me for a while them?"

Asami really likes this boy, he can't allow him to walk away, he wants him for himself, and he will be sure to take him back to his palace and make him his, he won't allow this boy to run away from him or return to his so called home, he needs to tie this boy somehow with him that he would never leave his side.

"There is no way that I will stay with you." Akihito glared at Asami.

"So what will you do, where will you go? You don't know where you are now or how to return from where you came, so since I have found you I think it's only right for me to take care of you."

Asami saw how Akihito bit his lower lip while thinking what to do, he really wanted to kiss those lips, his lips looked so sweet and tasty.

"I… but I don't want to cause anyone any trouble…" Akihito said quietly.

"I swear you won't be any problem for me I can promise you this." Asami said with a dangerous glint in his eyes, which was seen by everyone except Akihito. Two generals already felt bad for the boy, they didn't want to know what their master is planning to do for the boy.

"Well if you think so then… I… I agree." Akihito didn't know what to do else, he didn't know where this place is, he probably would have been killed after few minutes the moment when he will leave this camp.

"Perfect… Kirishima go and search some clothes for Akihito, his clothes are all wet, we don't want him to catch a cold, don't we?" Asami said with a small smile on his face.

Akihito felt uneasy with Asami in the tent, when that one guy with brown hair and eyes let to get him clothes, Asami told something to the blond haired giant and he also left, now it was only him and Asami inside this tent.

Asami's eyes roamed Akihito's body freely, he so liked Akihito's appearance, silver hair which he haven't seen before, hazel eyes which looked as if they could drown him in them, his red lips who looked oh so delicious and his white skin who looked as if kissed by the moon, and when he heard that the boy is virgin and have never even kissed he liked it so much. That means that he can be first in everything for this boy.

He couldn't tame this wild cat and have him under him in his bed, day or night it doesn't matter he thinks that he could devour this boy everywhere and anywhere, all the beautiful people that he shared his bed with, becomes plain in front of this boy.

After few moments Kirishima enters and holds in hands a light blue yukata who looked like a really simple every day yukata.

Asami took yukata from Kirishima and dismissed him, he walked towards Akihito and smirked.

"Strip." Asami commanded.

"What?" asked confused Akihito.

"Strip we need to change your clothes." Asami stated coldly as if it wasn't a big deal.

"There is no way in hell that I will ever strip in front of you, get out of tent then I will change." Akihito blushed and glared at Asami.

"But this is my ten, are you asking me to leave my own tent?" Asami smirked.

"Then at least turn around. I don't feel comfortable with you staring at me like that." Akihito blushed.

"As you wish." Asami turned around and grinned, there is no way that he wont peek at Akihito while he will be changing his clothes.

"And don't peek." Stated Akihito as if sensing Asami's thoughts.

"Hai, hai…"

After few moments he heard a rustling of clothes and heard a sound of heavy and wet clothes falling down, without moving his head much he peeks and sees Akihito's naked back and a little bit of his butt, when he feels that Akihito is about to turn at him he quickly turns away, after Akihito glared at Asami's back. He quickly started to dress up again, but since his body was wet and cold it was quite troublesome.

When Asami felt that Akihito turned around again, he looked at Akihito again and heavelly gulped, this time he turned and looked at Akihito's white like snow skin and saw few red marks on his body, like straches, then he saw Akihito's wrists, they were red it was clear that someone held them with a big force, he didn't like to see Akihito's body marked by someone other than him.

He felt so possessive towards this young man, while Akihito was changing clothes he didn't even realise that all that time Asami was looking at him and saw everything, even a strange mark like a tattoo on back of Akihito's neck.

He even didn't notice or heard when Asami started to walk towards him, when all of a sudden Asami grabbed Akihito and bit his neck, till blood started to ooze from the bite mark, finally Akihito threw Asami away from him and turned around quickly, he held the back of his neck where Asami bit him and glared at him.

"What the hell is wrong with you, you freak?!"

"I just marked what is mine." Asami chuckled softly, now Akihito won't ever run away from him and wont leave him he chuckled.

"You fucking need to check your head! From when have I become your possession?! Get away from me!"

Asami walked towards Akihito and said with a sweet voice.

"Shhhh Akihito, everything is alright."

That moment Akihito froze, he couldn't speak, what the hell happened? While Asami just looked at him and chuckled.

"Good omega." Asami said and started to ravish Akihito's body and mouth.

 _ **Hi guysssss...Well this one is a long one, since first person commented to make it omega/ alpha so I made it like that, my hands hurts from writing this one, but since I enjoy writing this one and I need some time to think how should I write 'The love that I want' next chapters cuz I have a lot of ideas but dk what to choose so till then I will be writing only this on**_ e ^^


	3. Poor Aki 3

Akihito gasped when all of a sudden Asami grabbed him and started to kiss and grope him. He gasped when Asami kneaded his bottom and Asami used that to get his tongue in his mouth.

Akihito tried to push Asami away, but Asami's grip on him was too strong, finally when Asami let Akihito go to get some oxygen he was a light headed, he could barely stand on his own.

"What a beautiful omega I have found for myself, our children gonna be so beautiful." Asami grinned.

"Omega? Children? What the hell are talking about?" Akihito asked between gasps, he stiffed when Asami hugged him and smashed him to his chest.

"Stop pretending Akihito, how can you be omega and not know this?" Asami said while kneading Akihito's bottom.

"Just like fucking that, get the fuck away from me you pervert!" Akihito yelled.

Asami pushed Akihito on to his bed and smirked, liking the view of Akihito that he is seeing now. Ruffled hair, his yukata is loose and his shoulders are naked, not to mention that Akihito's lips are wet and red from all that kissing.

"Don't tell me you have never had a heat?" Asami said while looking at Akihito.

"No, I have never had a fucking heat or how the hell it's called, and I am not a fucking omega or how that shit is called." Akihito glared at Asami.

"No, you are omega, my omega."

"And why are you so sure?"

"The mark on the back of your neck, it proves that you are omega."

"What the hell is omega?"

"Well lets say… once a month you will be in heat and will be lustful for sex, and if everything will go as planned you will become pregnant."

"What? What the hell are you talking about?! I am a man I cant get pregnant." Akihito snorted.

"Omega's can even thought they are men." Asami grinned.

"So how about you go somewhere and find yourself another omega? Because I don't want to have nor your children's nor you anywhere near you."

"If only that would be so simple my dear Akihito… there are barely few omega's, maybe out of ten thousand people you would find one omega… maybe."

"So what? I don't want you near me." Akihito threw a pillow at Asami who easily evaded it and grinned at him.

"You see…. Omega's in other words are like a queen, earlier when there were more omega's it was a must for a king to have a male or female omega as a queen or else he can't be named a real king." Asami said with a dangerous glean in his eyes.

"So what you fucking prick?"

"A lot of kings sent their men's to search for omega to marry and make them their queen's, if you will be caught you will be forced in to a marriage."

"What? How can they do that they have no rights to do that!" Akihito shouted annoyed, how can anyone treat peoples like that?

"They are kings they can. So I am asking for you to stay with me for a while till you will be able to return home."

"Yeah right, as if you care about me, you fucking molested me and bit my neck."

"I have only done that to protect you." Asami tried to act hurt as good as possible, he couldn't let Akihito slip from his grasp now. And looks like Akihito started to believe him, his face softened when he looked at Asami.

"Explain." Akihito tried to act as cold as possible, he started to feel bad when he looked at Asami's face and saw a hurt expression on his face.

"You see, kings are alpha's they are dominant and possessive, and they can feel omega's from afar, so I bit your neck that they wouldn't feel you, and those kisses were to mask your scent, no one now wont be able to tell if you are omega, they will think that you are a simple person and wont try to kidnap you and wont force you in to a marriage." Asami tried to look as sincere as possible, who cares that few times he almost didn't chuckle or grinned, it worked, Akihito believed him, and he will have a huge chance to make him his. No, Akihito is already his.

When he bit Akihito, he actually marked him as his and finished half of the bond, it all will be finished when they will have sex, Akihito will be his mate, queen of his country and a mother of their children, no one will ever touch him besides him.

But now he will need to tame this wild cat, he will force Akihito to want him and to have sex with him, how hard this should be? There aren't any person who wouldn't want to spend a night with him, and Akihito is worthy of that, he is worthy to be forever his one and only, he doesn't think that he could ever get bored with Akihito.

"Well, thank you I guess?" Akihito said embarrassed.

"Your welcome, I am glad to help a person who seems that he really needs help." Asami smiled and almost again snickered.

"Thank you, Asami-san." Akihito blushed, now he really felt bad for thinking that Asami is a bad person.

"You can call me Ryuichi." Asami said and gave Akihito a blinding smile.

"Well… then thank you Ryuichi-san." Akihito blushed even more.

"Just Ryuichi is fine. You must be tired, you need to get some rest, you seem really tired, we will leave tomorrow early in the morning, you will need energy since the trip will be long." Asami said with a perfect smile.

"Ammm… where will we be going?" Akihito said with a blush, Asami's smile was doing something to him. Every time when he looked at his smiling face, he felt like a school girl first time talking to her crush, that's why couldn't stop blushing every time when he looked at Asami.

"To my residence, you will be my guest there, as I told you, you will be living there from now on with me."

"But, I don't want to be a burden to you…"

"Don't worry you won't be." Asami said while he bent down and caressed Akihito's cheek.

"Oh right I almost forgot, you must be hungry." Asami said, and at the same time Akihito's stomach grumbled.

Akihito felt so embarrassed, he just covered his head with sheets and apologized weakly. After seeing such a cute act Asami snickered and left to get some food, after a while he returned with few servants who laid food on the little table on the little table in the tent and left with a bow.

"Akihito, come here, lets eat." Asami said while sitting near the table.

Akihito in response peeked from the covers at Asami and just showed his face at first then moved from the covers and came to sit near the table, not waiting for approval he grabbed chopstick and started to munch on his food.

Asami have never seen anything cutter and watched all that time at Akihito and laughed. When Akihito finally realized what he was doing and that he was really rude, he blushed and put his chopsticks back on the table, then he bowed.

"I am so sorry, I cant believe that I was just now so rude to you."

"It's alright, you must have been really hungry." Asami said with a smile, when he looked closer at Akihito's face again he saw a piece of rice stuck near his lips, so without saying anything he moved closer to Akihito and wiped his lips with his fingers and then licked them. When Akihito saw he blushed.

"You had some rice stuck near your lips." Asami said as innocently as possible, which made Akihito blush even more and thank him again. After a while their dinner was over and Akihito started to feel sleepy, so Asami shoved him a pile of sheets where Akihito was laying before.

"It's pretty late lets go to sleep." Asami said.

"Of course, I feel really tired." Akihito yawed.

Akihito lazily dragged his body to the sheet's and lied down, he was surprised once again how soft, silky and warm they were, it felt as if he was laying on a clouds, he felt so comfortable that he started to drift to the sleep right away.

But he felt Asami laying near him and moving towards him closer and hugged him.

"Ummm… what are you doing Ryuichi?" Akihito asked while looking at Asami. Asami liked a lot how Akihito said his name, it brought satisfaction to him.

"Of course going to sleep, Akihito."Asami said.

"But, aren't you too close, and why are you sleeping with me?"

"Because it's the only bed here and what if another soldier will attack us, how will you defend yourself alone?" Asami asked.

Just hearing the words attack and soldier Akihito remembered the field of dead body's and the soldier who tried to kill him without even a single doubt. It made him shiver and feel fear again.

"I… I couldn't defend myself…" Akihito said with a shaky voice, when Asami heard it he felt bad for making Akihito to remember it. That's why he moved closer to Akihito and hugged him from behind.

"Shhhh everything is alright I wont let anyone harm you, I promise." Asami said.

It was strange but it made Akihito feel much better, after just few moments he fell asleep and snuggled to Asami's neck while hugging Akihito tightly, it felt good, really good, then he decided that Akihito will be sleeping with him every night just like that.

Akihito felt so good and right in his hands, he buried his face in to Akihito's hair and breathed in Akihito's sweet scent, after few moments he fell asleep himself while thinking, how to make Akihito to fall for him as soon as possible. And he reminded himself to shut everyone up and tell them not to call him king or anyone tell it to Akihito.

 _ **Hello guys ^^ I wanted to upload yesterday but I was really busy… so I am uploading Aki, he is falling in evil Asami's plans :D hope he wont get eaten early, cuz I was planning to give u lemons in this ch but I thought, too early, need to fool with Aki some more xD also comments r really welcome ^^**_


	4. Chapter 4

Strangely Akihito slept really well, he didn't even budge when Asami woke him up, fed him and dressed him up, Akihito is not a morning person that's why he was all that time in sleepy daze. He didn't even paid any attention to his surroundings when Asami led him from tent to carriage.

While Asami led Akihito by hand he didn't forget to notice how soldiers and other generals looked at his Akihito. They all looked like dogs who saw a nice piece of meat, and looked at him with disgusting desire in their eyes.

If he was one of soldiers he would of course acted like them since at the moment Akihito looked too sensual and desirable. Akihito was still in a fog of sleepiness, his face was relaxed and looked really sexy with his eyes half opened and his mouth slightly parted.

To teach them a lesson, when Akihito was about to climb in to a carriage he tugged Akihito's arm and when he fell in to Asami's chest he kissed him and raised Akihito's hair from the back of his neck making the omega mark and bite mark visible. When soldiers saw those marks they gasped, few ones even said out loud 'The queen.'

Asami liked how it sounded on Akihito, yes indeed, he will make Akihito his queen for real and no one else will touch him expect himself. He liked how bewildered and shocked soldiers bowed to the royal couple. Soldiers secretly prayed that their king didn't notice their stares at the queen and they won't get a beating for that.

Asami couldn't help but to grin when he looked at soldiers who were bowing till the ground, he hoped that now there won't be any idiots who will try to hit on his omega. When they entered the carriage there was already Kirishima and Suoh inside, they looked a little bit shocked when they saw Akihito but quickly bowed and gave them their greetings.

To which Akihito of course didn't responded he just slumped to the carriage, place near the window and continued to sleep, which surprised everyone except Asami.

Asami was about to enter the carriage in which inside Kirishima and Suoh already waited for him, but when he looked around he saw that from some parts of the forest there was rising smoke, when wind blew in his direction he was able to smell the fire.

Asami grinned, since those bastards were too weak to win against him in war-field they decided to act smart and set the forest on fire, that Asami and his men would be trapped and burned alive, a smart general would have done that at night time while Asami and his men were sleeping, but they decided to do that in the morning, idiots…

Asami was about get inside the carriage and to leave, but soon he heard the commotion and saw that they are under attack, many of enemy man appeared from the forest and were attacking them.

The fight was fast, there wasn't that much enemy soldiers and they all were still hurt and tired from yesterday fight, that proves how desperate to win his enemy is.

Soon before him was brought bloodied and bruised man, from his armors and haughty attitude you could tell that he is the great general of his enemy army.

"Ho… aren't I lucky, to be in front of the great king f Sion kingdom, Asami Ryuichi. Must be my lucky day." The man said and laughed, which earned him a hard punch to the face from Suoh, which caused sickening crack to be heard.

"I would offer you to watch how you talk in front of Asami-sama." Suoh said and returned to his post besides Asami.

"Now then… general, how about you spill your pathetic plan to me, I need to bring something important back to my country, I have no time to play with you some silly games." Asami said coldly.

"You mean that omega of yours? Asami you trust your men too much, there are spies between your men and you yourself don't know about it." The man kept laughing and acting cocky.

"Then how about you save us trouble and tell me, who are the spies? You see, I should be returning now back to Sion, but because of you… I can not to do that now… I am a very busy man and you are wasting my precious time, general." As always Asami talked with bored face expression as if many dead bodies and bloodied man in front of him doesn't matter to him. Well he was more worried for Akihito who is with Kirishima in the carriage right now, he hopes that maybe miracle have happened and Akihito is still asleep.

Buttttt…. Sadly Akihito just woke up and had opened the carriage doors, while lazily rubbing his eyes. Asami saw how Kirishima tried to drag him back inside, but Akihito slipped through his hands and managed to leave the carriage.

When Akihito opened his eyes and looked around he became white as snow and froze, then Kirishima quickly grabbed and dragged him back inside the carriage.

"I must say…. Your omega is indeed a rare beauty your highness, my king would also love to have him. He indeed would look amazing with omega like this as his whore." The man laughed without any fear. To this Asami answered with a calm smile on his face, to others who didn't knew him well they would think that he was really calm and those words didn't meant him anything, but to others who knew him well…. Well, they know that, that kind of face expression appears on Asami's face when he is about to murder someone in the most painful and brutal way. Every soldier shivered in fear and stepped one step away from Asami.

"Oh really?… I don't want to disappoint you, general, but you all will be dead and of course including your king, before any of you will get even a glimpse of my omega, don't worry I will make your death as painful as yours." Asami stepped forward and to look with his predator gaze at this fool general before him, he felt disgusted by looking at him, no one will touch his omega and this general, and his king will be perfect examples what happens when someone dares to trespass his territory and to even think about taking his omega.

"Take him away… let's deal with him somewhere further away, I don't want to scare Akihito even more." Asami said to one of his soldiers and watched in annoyance how the general started to laugh again.

"You wouldn't dare Asami… I am a powerful man, the king is behind my back, I also have many powerful friends from other countries, by killing me you would not only bear the furry of my kingdom, but also my friends from other countries will attack you to take revenge for me, you are a smart man, you wouldn't be so stupid as to kill such an important figure as me." The man said with a snort, he thought that he is untouchable.

"Oh really? Do you really think that you are untouchable, general? You see… I don't care who is backing you up, who are your friends and so on… you dared to cross paths with me and you tried to take what is mine. That is enough of a reason for me to take your life." Asami said with a smirk.

"Y-you wouldn't dare!" The man protested and tried to get free from the soldiers who held his arms.

"Today one thing will happen for sure and that is your death, I can promise you this." Asami looked how soldiers dragged the resisting man away.

Asami turned around to look at the carriage, which stood further away, he walked calmly towards it hopping that Kirishima managed to calm Akihito down.

When he opened carriage doors he sighed in relief when he saw calmly sleeping Akihito, or most likely knocked out.

"I am sorry Asami-sama, but the boy was too much terrified and he was hard to calm down and manage, so I have used strength and knocked him out." Kirishima said and bowed to Asami.

"That is okay, but next time… if possible don't use strength on him, don't harm him, I don't want anyone using strength on him."

"Hai, Asami-sama." Kirishima said slightly confused, why was his king so over protective of that boy.

At the same time Suoh have returned. "The general is confined near the lake, I left some soldiers to watch over him and to make sure that he won't escape till you will return to take care of him, Asami-sama."

"Okay, I will be there shortly, Kirishima continue to watch over Akihito, when I will return we will continue our journey back to the Sion, I don't want anything to happen for him so I will leave some soldiers for you. Suoh take some sake for me, I feel like drinking now." Asami looked at both his long-time friends after giving them, their order and climbed inside the carriage to see how his omega is doing.

"Asami-sama… is it wise to have this boy with us? We don't know anything about him, he may be a spy." Kirishima said calmly, while still looking at Asami in weird way. He still can hardly trust this boy, and also this attack could also be the boys doing, he could be a spy

"Don't worry he isn't, does he look like an assassin to any of you?" Asami asked while playing with unconscious Akihito's hair.

"But… Asami-sama we can never be so sure, what if he was sent to spy us?" Asked Kirishima while looking at Asami's strange behavior with Akihito.

"He is just a boy who got here not even knowing anything, it looks like that he doesn't even know how to return home and if he was an enemy, then why enemy's tried to kill him?" Asami asked calmly.

"Maybe this was all an act to fool us." Stated Kirishima.

"I don't think so."

"Why are you so sure of that Asami'sama?" Kirishima asked with a glare on his face. Asami was gently brushing some strand of hair from Akihito's face and then kisses the unconscious boys forehead.

"Asami-sama you shouldn't do that! We don't know from where did he came from, also what if he is of low birth, that could damage your reputation, that could become a flaw that other countries could try to harm you and to make fun of you." Kirishima said that, he really cares about his friend and he can't understand why would he act like that with this boy, well he must admit, the boy is indeed a rare and unseen beauty, but he can be dangerous.

"Why is it bad? King can't show his affection towards his queen? And please keep your voice down, I don't want to wake Akihito up."

"Queen?" Asami –sama… what are you talking about?" Kirishima was getting more and more confused, what Queen? Asami was never married and this boy cannot be a Queen.

"Akihito is an omega, kirishima." Kirishima's eyes widened from shock, the same was for Suoh too, he was still standing near the carriage, he wanted to also tell his feelings towards this boy and how he didn't trusted him too.

After saying it Asami gently moved Akihito's silver gold hair from the back of his neck and shoved the omega mark, with the bite mark from yesterday, both generals didn't know what to say or think, it was only their second time ever seeing an omega, but that one couldn't compare to the beauty of this boy.

Now they understood why their king told them that it's impossible for the younger man to be an assassin. No one puts omega's in danger, they are so rare that no one's dare to do that. Omega's are royalty, they usually spend their all lives in a palaces with hundreds of bodyguards.

"so when general was talking about omega… he was talking about him?" Suoh asked till shocked.

"Yes, I believe so. Kirishima, I want you to find out anyone who was in contact with Akihito, someone who could be able to come in contact with Akihito and see his omega mark, someone managed to come near Akihito in this short time and that person is a spy, he told our enemy's that I have an omega with me… Kirishima I want you to find me the traitor."

"Hai, Asami-sama, leave everything to me."

"But what omega is doing here?" Asked Suoh who finally found his voice.

"I will tell you all later when we will finish our business with the general." Asami answered and last time caressed Akihito's face.

"Hai, Asami-sama." Both generals answered in union.

Asami was walking towards the lake, where he would find the general awaiting his punishment, but he saw one of his soldiers loitering around, that made him angry.

"Sudou, wasn't orders given to you to stand by the lake with other soldiers and to make sure that he won't run away?" Angry Suoh barked out.

"Please forgive me Asami-sama, I heard something suspicious near here and I wanted to make sure that it was just my imagination." Sudou said while looking at Asami with poorly hidden lust inside his eyes. As always Asami ignored it, he didn't care about this boy no matter if his appearance wasn't bad at all.

Sudou Shu, one of Asami's army newbies, he entered the army around one year ago, he is the son of one highly ranked officials. He is lazy, doesn't do any hard physical jobs or any dirty ones, but he will always be the first one to take all the praises for well-done jobs even though he didn't even moved a finger to help others who have been working.

And since his father is high ranking official no one dared to do or say anything to him, as for Asami, he always disliked the boy and never tried to hide his dislike for the boy whenever he met him.

"Sudou, return to your position, this is not a city market where you can loiter anywhere you see fit, you are a soldier, you must do what have been told to you, if you can't do that, then just leave, I don't need useless soldiers." Asami said coldly, not even looking at Su dou.

"Hai, Asami-sama, please forgive me, it won't happen again." Sudou said bowed down, when Asami excused him, Sudou quickly ran in the direction of the lake.

"I don't trust that boy, Asami-sama." Suoh said while walking forward.

"Me neither." Asami answered calmly.

Soon they have reached the lake and Asami grinned when he saw terrified general tied up, with his mouth gagged, the man looked scared and distressed.

"Hello there general, is it comfortable? I wanted to ask you again who is the spy, but I have changed my mind, I will find out who the traitor is myself, and you can be a perfect example for the traitors and others who will think about going against me. That's a great idea, right, general?" Asami asked while he sat on a chair in front of a tied man, Suoh brought Asami his *sake, and Asami as if he was there for a nature viewing sat there and lazily drank his *sake.

"Suoh." One word was enough, Suoh understood his order and walked towards the general while cracking his knuckles. He stood in front of the general and grinned, before giving the general his first blow to the jaw. After that man blows followed and Asami enjoyed the show, but since didn't wanted to spend too much of his time while dealing with the general, he ordered Suoh to stop.

"General, I hope I was a great host for you today and remember one thing, no one touches what is mine." After that Asami moved away and watched how Suoh and few other solders tied the general's hands and legs together, and by the end of the ropes heavy stones were tied.

"Suoh cut his wrists, we don't want him to survive, don't we." After that Asami just simply turned around and walked away, he didn't even bothered to stay and to watch how general was thrown in to the river to drown.

When Asami returned to the carriage he picked sleeping Akihito and took him on top of his laps. Now Akihito's head was in Asami's neck crack and he was comfortably held and pressed to Asami's body.

Now that Asami, had finally time to look at his sleeping, well more like knocked out omega, he could say that he loved the new kimono that he dressed Akihito into. It was dark blue kimono with white flowers, it looked so well on the young man that no one could object even thought that kimono was for a woman, but since Akihito is an omega it's alright.

Kirishima sat quietly and waited for Suoh to return inside the carriage, when he has finally returned Kirishima have finally asked. "So what is omega doing here?"

"He told me that he was attacked and chassed, he was trying to escape and without realizing it he found himself in our battlefield." Asami said while caressing Akihito's cheek, he felt angry when he saw a bruise still marking his omega's face.

Bot generals thought what's wrong with their master, then they fallowed Asami's gaze and saw a bruise on Akihito's cheek. It was clear that it was from quite a hard hit. Knowing that the boy was an omega it was really possible that he was attacked, after all he's an omega, everyone wants omega, but no one ever dared to harm them, this is their first time ever hearing anyone ever harming an omega.

The person who was after this boy was probably really into obtaining him no matter what.

"Well then congratulations are in order Asami-sama, you found yourself a queen, hope that you will have a wonderful life together with your omega." Both Kirishima and Suoh said with quite voices, not wanting to wake the boy up who was sleeping on their king laps.

"Thank you, I hope so too." Asami grinned from imagining him and Akihito spending their lives together in the palace.

"Kirishima, Suoh, make sure that no one will ever lay a finger on him, I don't want my queen to be touched by anyone, the ones who will try to harm him or will try to take him away from me, I don't care who… kill them all." Asami said with ice cold voice and kissed Akihito's lips.

"Hai Asami-sama." Both men answered in union.

After few hours Akihito finally woke up, when he opened his eyes he expected to see many dead bodies which he saw before, but when he opened his eyes he saw that he was in Asami's laps. It looked like they were in carriage and they weren't alone, he saw two other man sitting on the other side of carriage, Kirishima and Suoh if he remembers correctly.

When Asami felt movements from Akihito he looked down and saw those beautiful hazel eyes staring right back at him. "Good morning Akihito." Asami smiled.

"Good morning." Akihito was really confused, he didn't understood what happened.

"What is the mater Akihito?" Asami asked while looking at his omega.

"I just… I really hopped that everything what happened was just a dream, that when I will open my eyes I will be at my old apartament with my friends and everything will be normal again. I really hopped that those men's who attacked me and chassed me was also a dream, and also those died bodies of the soldiers…. gahhhh I am so stupid.. I should have ran to my friends and asked them for help, but noooo I had to try to diel with them myself and had to run to the forest in the middle of night." Akihito said everything with great amount of sarcasm and while he told everything he kept on moving his legs and arms while probably trying to show something to them.

"Everything is alright, don't worry, I will protect you." Asami tried to calm the younger man down.

"Am… Asami, I just had a dream… I am not sure if it was a dream it was really realistic."

"What did you see in that dream Akihito?"

"I saw many dead bodies of the solders when I opened the carriage doors and wanted to get some fresh air." Akihito shivered at the thought that it could be a reality.

"It was only just a dream."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, yesterday happened a lot of things that was new to you and scared you a lot, so of course your mind is confused."

"Well maybe…" Akihito didn't knew if he should believe Asami or not, because what he saw was so real, and his head hurt as hell.

"Akihito, I wanted to ask you… what those men tried to do to you in the forest? Did they tried to kidnap you?" Asami asked, trying to change the subject of their conversation.

"Well they didn't tried to kidnap me… they actually tried to rape me." By those words all occupants of the carriage froze, Kirishima and Suoh froze from hearing such a horrible things that happened to omega which was completely unheard, Akihito froze from fear and shame and Asami froze from furry, if he will ever catch those punks he will skin them alive.

"It's okay, no one will ever come near you with these kind of intentions I swear to you." Asami said while squeezing Akihito's arm. Akihito didn't know why but he felt much more calmer and safer after those words, he just smiled at Asami as thank you and squeezed his hand back.

After a while Asami looked at his loyal subordinates and decided that its about time to introduce them to each other.

"Akihito I would like you to meet my loyal subordinates and friends." Asami looked at Kirishima and Suoh who quickly straightened themselves.

"The smaller one with brown hair is Kirishima Kei and the one who sits beside him is Suoh Kazumi."

"Nice to meet you, my name is Takaba Akihito." Akihito smiled and greeted both men, which in response bowed deeply to him which freaked the poor boy out, no one ever acted respectfully towards him.

Asami quickly calmed the poor boy and told both men to stop bowing. After few minutes the carriage stopped and Asami took Akihito outside the carriage for a stroll, since horses needed to rest and drink, also men needed to rest too not to mention to eat.

When the pair while holding hands left the carriage all soldiers froze and quickly bowed greeting their master and queen. It freaked Akihito out again and he hid behind Asami, that was so weard, he a scum from a Tokyo is being bowed down to, many well-known models and movie stars who met him always made fun of him and treated him like a dirt and now… others are treating him with respect and even bowing down to him, this is a great shock for him.

Asami led Akihito by hand near the river to stroll around it while both Kirishima and Suoh were fallowing behind them.

"You seem like an important person, who are you really?" Akihito asked, his guts told him that he won't like the answer, and the way this man held his hand and refused to let it go… it annoyed him to no end.

"You want to know? Well I think that I am going to keep it a secret for a few more hours, don't worry you will find it out soon." Asami said and brought Akihito's hand to his lips, everyone who stood near and saw the interaction between both men blushed.

Both Akihito and Asami looked as if they are from some kind of painting so when they both were near each other it almost made it unbearable to the ones who watched it. Who wouldn't feel ugly near such a stunning couple?

"Hoh…so you like to keep secrets, Asami?" Akihito said sarcastically.

"I do, but I don't mind spilling them all to you in more private environments, Akihito." Asami said and sneaked his hand on the Akihito's back.

"Pervert." Akihito blushed and broke their contact by quickly withdrawing his hand, when finally Akihito retrieved his hand back, he grinned in victory and Asami frowned at loss.

"I can be to you whoever you want, my dear omega." Asami teased.

"Stop with that 'omega' I don't like it when you call me like that."

"I am sorry I won't call you like this, Akihito. But for the trip and all I want you to pay for me." Asami said with an evil grin.

"To pay you?... but I don't have any money…" Akihito said with a suspicious expression.

"It's okay, I don't want any money."

"So how am I supposed to pay you?" Akihito asked with confused.

"Its simple, I want a kiss." Asami said near Akihito's ear.

"What!?"

"Come on Akihito, it's only a kiss, think about how much I have done for you and how much I have gave you, compared to that a simple kiss is nothing much."

Akihito was troubled and started to bite his lower lip… should he kiss this man, it's not like he asked something unimaginable or to murder someone, he only asked for a kiss, but when he remembered yesterday's kiss that they shared he feels like this man is taking advantage of him… but what if he will say no… will this man will leave him here in these forests all by himself. This perverted man is totally taking advantage of him.

Well its only a kiss he thought, its nothing to be embarrassed and they also have kissed before, so… its nothing that bad, Akihito kept repeating it to himself.

Then he turned towards Asami grabbed his shoulders and smashed their lips together, it took everyone by surprise, then Akihito quickly moved away from Asami with red cheeks.

"Here I paid." Akihito tried to sound indifferent and hide the blush on his face.

"Nice having business with you, Akihito." Asami smiled and licked his lips which became sweet after their kiss, when Akihito looked at Asami and saw him doing that he started to blush even more and wanted to jump in to the river and hide himself.

"Yeah… me too." Akihito said and tried to act calm.

Then Asami turned around grabbed Akihito's arm and strode towards carriage.

"Let's get inside, we still have a long way to go till our destination." Asami quickly led Akihito inside the carriage and closed the doors, no one wanted to go near carriage because they didn't wanted to hear or see what the couple was about to do there.

 _ **Hello guyssssss, so here I am rewriting this ff, I have decided to change everything, I will still keep the parts that I liked from old ch, I have decided to give stronger characters to Aki and Asami, I have also made Sudou a soldier of Asami, since I thought I could think of a more dramas and make story more interesting this way. Hope you like it, I should update one more story tomorrow, so please look forward to it and comment what do you think about this ch of mine that I rewrote.**_

 _ **Bye, see u all soon.**_


	5. Chapter 5

Akihito was straddling Asami and kissing with him passionately, his kimono was half undone, both his legs were naked, his shoulders, half of his back and neck were completely naked. Kiss and bite marks were already marking them, after deep kiss Asami pulled away and looked at completely messed up Akihito and salvia dripping from the corner of his mouth.

Asami leaned and licked salvia from Akihito's mouth while caressing Akihito's naked legs, then he started to lick, kiss and bite Akihito's neck, to which Akihito responded with moans.

Akihito was completely under the spell of Asami's god like touches and kisses, he kept wondering how did they ended up like that and why it was impossible to push Asami away.

 **Flash back**

Asami took Akihito to the carriage and shut the door behind himself. Akihito was puzzled, shouldn't Kirishima and Suoh get in the carriage together with them?

"Ummm…..Asami?" Akihito asked quietly still embarrassed from the previous kiss and blushing like a bride.

"Yeas, Akihito?" Asami looked at Akihito with predator look in his eyes, Akihito didn't know that in his head Asami was already completely undressing Akihito and tasting those sweet lips again, but he kept telling himself to behave, since he didn't want to scare Akihito, the boy was almost raped just previous night and here he was eating and undressing him with his eyes and doing much more dirtier and perverted things to the boy.

"What about Kirishima-san and Suoh- san? Aren't they supposed to be in the same carriage with us?"

"They are on their horses ridding in front of us, to protect us if needed, since now this part of the road is quite dangerous we need them there to help me to protect you." Asami said and took Akihito's arm and pressed his lips to it, which made Akihito blush deep red.

Akihito tried to ignore Asami and looked from the carriage window and saw both Suoh and Kirishima on big and masculine horses which looked amazing and strong to Akihito, he couldn't help but gasp in awe, he saw few horses from a distance, but those that he saw couldn't be in the same league as these horses.

When Asami saw how Akihito looked at horses an idea struck him.

"Would you like to ride a horse?" Asami asked.

"Yeah, they look amazing, I have never rode a horse, I wonder how does it feel to ride such a beautiful and strong creature." Akihito said in awe.

"If you want I could teach you how to ride a horse when we will reach my castle." Asami said.

"You would really do that for me?! Oh my god Asami you are the best!" Akihito shouted and flung himself in to Asami's arms, he didn't even register the word castle, he just wanted to quickly learn how to ride a horse it was always one of his dreams.

Asami hugged Akihito back and pressed his lips to Akihito's hair and inhaled Akihito's sweet scent, which made him hard right away.

"But you know, I would like some pay for that." Asami grinned.

Akihito without thinking just smashed their lips together and started to kiss Asami, at first Asami was surprised but soon he got a hold of Akihito's head and took control of the kiss after few minutes Akihito surrendered himself to Asami.

Akihito have forgotten when he started to loose himself in to the kiss, but he felt so good, it felt so right, that he didn't even fight when Asami little by little started to undress him.

Asami liked that Akihito tried to fight with Asami for the dominance of the kiss, but soon the boy gave up, looks like that his omega was weak to pleasure, but still their tongues met like equal and he enjoyed that with his hands on Akihito's flesh.

It took few more minutes and their kiss became even more passionate, without even realizing it Akihito was grinding in to Asami's tights and Asami had problem trying to restrain himself and not to let the boy feel the huge bulge in his pants.

Akihito felt light headed and so good, he didn't even want to stop kissing Asami, he loved that sensation that he got from every touch that he got from the man, he felt as if little waves of electricity went through his body. After few more deep kisses Akihito felt Asami parting away from him and he inhaled that so needed air, he felt how Asami leaned forward and licked the salvia away from the corner of his mouth.

End of the flash back

Asami was at the end of his will he wanted to burry himself as deeply as possible in to the boy and fuck him till they will reach his castle, but he didn't want it to be here and now, he wanted to take the boy in his bed, in his castle.

All of a suden they heard commotion outside and Asami stopped Akihito, the yelling outside and noises awakened Akihito from his lustful gaze and he quickly climbed from Asami.

Asami took his sword from the corner of the carriage and was ready to strike anyone who dared to come near his carriage and try to harm Akihito.

"Your highness we are under attack." Kirishima yelled when he ran near the carriage.

Asami cursed quietly those bastards had to attack them now and ruin everything, but they also kind of saved him from too horny Akihito, he nodded towards Kirishima and looked towards Akihito, who have forgotten lust long ago and was sitting in the corner of the carriage while holding his knees, with a scared expression on his face.

"Akihito I will return soon, don't leave the carriage." Asami said to Akihito while fixing Akihito's clothes.

"You are going there? W-why?." Akihito said with scared expression on his face, he even shivered when he heard a scream from outside.

"It's okay Akihito, I will be back soon, I won't leave you alone, Kirishima will be with you the entire time."

"B-but…" Akihito wanted to say something, but Asami quickly placed a kiss on his lips and left him with Kirishima inside the carriage.

Akihito quickly went closer to the window of carriage and tried to find Asami in that mess, he found Asami on a horse with a sword in his hand, he looked like some hero from movies that he saw. He looked around and saw many other men fighting with swords.

He shivered in fear and returned to the corner of the carriage, he never believed that he will actually see someone die. Only now he completely understood that this is not his time, that this is not his world.

People kill here to survive, wars are common here, kill to survive is normal here. When he looked at the sword that Kirishima held in his hands he shivered.

He understood that to survive you literally have to kill in here and take another person's life, but for a person from the future it was quite hard to understand the meaning of war and this fight going outside, he knew that even in his time it was normal to do anything to survive, because even there are a lot of dangers and you also may need to kill, just to survive.

But still those swords looked scary. He didn't want anyone to die, yet he knew that swords were necessary and they had to kill, otherwise they all including him will die.

Kirishima looked at his future Queen and felt bad for the boy, he looked scared and he didn't know what to do to help him, he prayed that Asami will return soon and will help the younger man to feel safe.

He knew that as omega he probably have never seen a war, so as a man who saw many wars and a man who fought in many of them, he just didn't know what to say to the boy to make him feel safe, at least he could do was to stay by his side and protect him, when Kirishima looked at Akihito again his attention went to his neck and shoulder, when he saw bite and kiss marks he blushed.

Akihito cough him staring and when he understood at what he was looking, he started to blush himself completely forgetting a fight outside (Such an air head)

 **Asami's pov**

Asami killed everyone who was in his way, he was leading his troops and crushing his enemy's, looks like that some trashes managed to survive and flee the war field yesterday and they were stupid enough to try and to kill Asami.

He was extra careful to keep every enemy away from carriage, almost all of them were dead but he couldn't let his guard down, he must kill them all and protect Akihito, he can't let any more bruises mark his omega's body.

"Suoh, take half of the men and surround them from behind I want all of them dead and fast."

"Hai, Asami-sama."

Asami looked how his general quickly rode his horse and leaded his soldiers to finish off his enemy. He knew that Kirishima will protect his boy and that made him feel a little better.

Soon the fight was over every one of his enemy's laid dead, he felt happy that he finally can return to his omega. He quickly turned around and gave his last orders to take care of soldiers who got hurt and to burn enemy's body's he doesn't need any more obstacles to be in his road, burned bodies are easy to run over with carriage.

Within few minutes he was already in front of the carriage, his heart was beating like crazy, he was worried if his boy was alright.

When he opened the carriage his blood started to boil in rage, the carriage was empty, there wasn't anything inside it, neither any traces of Akihito, nor Kirishima, only a dead body of an enemy soldier.

Asami quickly turned around and walked towards near standing Suoh who supervised other soldier wound treatment.

"We have a problem." Asami said calmly.

"What is it Asami-sama?" Suoh replied, trying not to show any emotions.

"Akihito and Kirishima have disappeared."

"How is it possible?" Suoh asked confused, Kirishima would never lose a fight, he is not also a great general, strategist, but he is also an amazing swordsman and if needed a bodyguard of Asami himself.

"I don't know, the carriage is empty there is only a dead body of a scum inside it, there are no traces of Akihito or Kirishma. Suoh…"

"Hai, Asami-sama?"

"Prepare my horse, take a small group of men, we will be searching for them in the forest, they shouldn't have taken then far."

"But Asami-sama there is also a possibility that Kirishima took the boy to hide in the forest, where they would be safer and harder to find."

"It may be so, but I don't want to make mistakes, we will prepare for everything in advance, let's go and search for them."

"Hai, Asami-sama."

Soon they all left leaving a second in command of Suoh's to take care of everyone and command the army till Asami and Suoh will return with Akihito and Kirishima.

They have searched the entire forest, but couldn't find them, when finally they decided to rise up the mountain where mountain bandits resided. When they reached their boarders, Asami have sent few of his soldiers to observe their camp and try to infiltrate it, to see if there are any traces of Akihito and Kirishima in there.

They have all waited till nightfall being careful by not setting a fire, because they didn't want to alert the mountain bandits and start useless fight with them if it turns out that Akihito is not with them.

Asami was about to order his soldiers to return back to the camp, but one of his soldiers have finally returned. He quickly knelt in front of Asami as a form of respect and waited the approval of Asami to let him speak.

"I have gained the information that you wanted, Great King."

"Speak." Asami said with a stern voice, he hoped to get good news, he doesn't want to find out that he has spent the entire day searching for his Akihito and find out that this search was all useless, he needs something, something that can lead him to finding his longtime friend and his omega.

"In that camp there is indeed the great general Kirishima-sama, and the boy is also there, he and Kirishima-sama are both locked in the same cell of a prison, they are highly guarded, we have also seen the king of the enemy kingdom, it looks like that he have bribed the mountain bandits to kidnap them."

Asami was getting more and more annoyed, those bandits are well known in their ingenuity when it comes to medicines, they usually use a really strong sleeping powder while robing, it is very easy, they just wait till everyone will fall asleep and then they will take what they want without any sacrifices, but there is something else strange, those bandits were usually not like that, they only robed from extremely rich and usually some dirty and unfair merchant, they never stole or attacked people who haven't deserved that, they would usually helped others… but this, this is strange.

"Great king." The soldier spoke again.

"What is it?" Asami asked, the annoyance clear in his voice.

"I-I believe that there is a high possibility that, that boy may be hurt, I only got a glimpse of him, but I saw that he was covered in blood, and Kirishima-sama was unconscious.

That enraged Asami, some disgusting peasant dared to harm his omega and his longtime friend.

If they want war, they will get it, he will crush them all, he will separate that disgusting kings head off from his shoulders himself, he will see what happens when someone messes with him or his omega.

 **Asami's pov end**

Akihito woke up with a huge headache, he felt as if waking up after a long party where he drank all night long and now he has the annoying as fuck and huge hangover, but when he looked around instead of seeing his or one of his friends messed up house he saw that he was tied together with still unconscious Kirishima in some cell which looks like is under ground, what the fuck have happened? He doesn't remember anything…. Where the hell has he messed himself in to…

He needs to get out of here soon, but Kirishima is of no use now, he can only wait for Kirishima to open his eyes and then they can both think of a way how to escape.

"Oh so you have finally woken up… omega."

 _ **Hello guysssssss, sorry that you had to wait for so long, it is just that now I have to write 2 novels for my school... and also a speech, which will have to be long enough for me to speak like for 10 min... so yeah... I don't have timeeeeee and I am so angry that I cant write and update my ff which I love so much to so...**_

 _ **But still I hope that you like and enjoyed this ch, hope you like it how I am rewriting it.**_


	6. Chapter 6

Akihito looked around the cell, but it was too hard to anything, since the only light provided there was few torches. Akihito felt nervous, he was in unfamiliar place and bound together with still unconscious Kirishima. Not to mention that all this time someone watched him and he didn't notice it, are his star photographer's skills fading? He probably got too used that Asami and others are looking after him all the time, now it's time for him to fight, of course he doesn't think that he can murder someone, but to fight someone, even though he isn't as strong and trained as solders, but he still thinks that he can pull of quite a good fight and if he is held as a hostage, that means that they don't want to murder him, for now he is useful to them, or at least he thinks so, he hopes that he isn't wrong… and please, he hopes that Kirishima is not injured seriously.

When Akihito looked around he still couldn't see who talked to him, from that quite he thought that his mind is playing tricks on him and it was all his imagination, when he suddenly saw slight movements few cells away in one of them there sat alone figure near the wall drowned in the dark.

"Who are you?" Akihito asked, he felt alarmed and unsure if he should talk with the man.

"I am a friend, I mean no harm." The man answered slowly, his voice was deep, from his voice Akihito understood that, that man is young maybe around his age.

"I am asking who are?" Akihito glared in to the darkness, they don't have time for chitchat and he doesn't trust that stranger, he doesn't know why that man is locked inside the cell, or this could also be a trick to gain their trust, befriend them and gain some kind of information, but luckily Akihito doesn't have any information to give them, he hasn't in this world for more than few days, he isn't here even for a week… but if they will find out that he doesn't know anything, will they kill me? Akihito felt chills down his spine.

The stranger saw that Akihito was scared and didn't trusted him, he understood that quite well.

"My name is Satori, I am the king of these bandits, or at least I was." The man said, Akihito looked at him surprised.

"What do you mean you were?" Akihito asked confused.

"Some of my men weren't loyal to me as I thought… they were bribed by another kingdom's monarch or something like that." The man said and stood up, he walked at the end of his cell and sat near the wall, he picked something that looked like a bottle and took a small glass, he started to pour something inside the glass and drink it, it looked like it was rice wine.

"Aren't bandits very loyal to their king?" Akihito remembered that at school when he was about to sleep his teacher was telling them about bandits pride and pride, and at this age honor and respect meant a lot to people, even to some bandits.

"I don't blame them, it was all my fault, I don't spend so much time with them as before… I leave them for half a year, then after few weeks I leave again, my absence probably finally broke them." The man sadly.

"If you are their king, why are you leaving them for such a long time all by themself?" Akihito felt confused… kings never leave their palace, bandit kings always risk to be stabbed in the back if they don't perform their duties perfectly, a king with no respect from his subordinates is not a king and lack of absence can of course make subordinates feel abandoned and they will lose all of their respect for their king, but while being a bandit king why is his man risking so much.

"I have other business to take care of, to be with someone, I have to help and take care of a friend, that person doesn't let me go so easily and is very possessive… that's why when I go to meet that person I have a trouble to return back. That person also likes to drown me with different jobs." Satori had a small smile on his face and his voice was soft, it was obvious that he was talking about someone who was dear to him.

"You must really love that person." Akihito said and thought about Asami, does he love him? He doesn't know him for so long to know if this is love or a simple attraction, because god that man is perfect in every way, and he isn't some bimbo to fall in love right away with a man that he doesn't know.

When Akihito returned from his thoughts he heard a choking and coughing sound which came from Satori cell.

"I-I wouldn't call it love, it is only business… besides, what does that person need me for, that person has a lot of lovers, that person is never faithful to anyone he will sleep with anyone that will catch his attention, besides that person doesn't think of me as anything… I am probably one of many to him, I don't mean him anything so why should I love and confess to a person like that? who will only after that make fun of me and will break my heart, it is better to die here then." Satori fumed, but sadness in his voice was very clear.

Akihito then thought about Asami… Asami doesn't look as a man who is a stable lover, Asami probably has also a huge number of lovers who are waiting for him day and night… Akihito started not only to feel bad for Satori, but also for himself.

"You have it rough…" was all that Akihito could say, he didn't know how to console the man that he is in love with a free spirit who looks like just cannot be faithful and love one person.

"Thank you… that's why these past few weeks that I have been kept here I was quite happy… I also hope to die here, but I won't sit quietly here and let them behead or poison me, I will die in the middle of a bloody fight while helping you to escape, I want to die, but it is dangerous for someone like you to stay here, I will help you to escape." Satori said seriously, it looked that no one could change his mind. Akihito felt shocked after hearing Satori's words, also he felt troubled after hearing how does he want to die… these people are crazy, but what can happen to that man that he would want to die?

"Why are you talking like that? Don't be stupid, there are many reasons to live for." Akihito argued, could it be that this man lost some kind of fight or something like that?

"No one needs me, he abandoned me… he got himself such a beautiful wife, he will of course spend the rest of his life happily with her, he also told me to don't bother him."

"Who cares what that bastard has done, if he left you than he is at fault, he is ungrateful bastard and you don't need to die or act like that, get revenge at that bastard, show him that you can have a wonderful and happy life without him, this will be the best revenge then." Akihito was so angry, he wants to beat that lover of Satori who is such a selfish bastard, no one should be treated like that!

Akihito's movements and cursing woke Kirishima up who looked around them warily at first then straight away started to think a plan how to escape and return to Asami.

"Thank you… maybe you are right." Satori said quietly.

"Hell yes I am right." Akihito said proudly.

"Your friend is awake." Satori said while sipping his wine.

Akihito startled and looked at Kirishima, he was glad that he has finally woken up, he was worried that Kirishima was injured seriously.

"Kirishima are you okay?" Akihito asked worriedly.

"I am fine, thank you, how long have we been here?"

"I myself have woken up not too long ago."

"You have been here for a while it will be soon night time." Satori said calmly.

"And you are?" Kirishima asked alarmed.

"I am Satori and I am prisoner as you, don't worry I mean no harm, I will help you to escape."

"We will see about that." Kirishima said.

Indeed they would need help, he can't protect Akihito all by himself, extra help would be perfect, but can he trust this man? Sadly he has no other choice, he will have to accept this Satori man help, he can't risk and bring harm to Akihito, if Akihito will be harmed because of him even he as Asami's old friend can get punished.

 _ ***Falls to the ground and bows down deeply while pressing my head to the ground* I am soooooo sorry that I haven't updated for so longgg, I have exams to take that's why I don't have so much free time and I have no longer my laptop, it has died… I am really sorry for my lack of updates, but I hope that you will like this ch.**_

 _ **Satori is Lu Cang from one of my fav yaoi novesl Hua Hua You Long, I love him so much that I decided to mention him in my ff, all these characters belong to the rightful creator of their authors I have only changed Lu Cang's name for a while, seriously I love Lu CAng but he must be a sadist cuz he loves Jing so much xD**_


	7. Chapter 7

Kirishima looked around the cell where they have been locked, he wasn cursing in his head those damn bandits and his carelessness, he should have been more carefull, but what can he do now? To seek pardon from Asami he must make sure that Akihito will be safe and sound in his arms as soon as possible, or else Asami will bite his head of, but at least he hopes that in this dangerous situation gods heard his pray and this man named Satori will really help them and is on their side.

"So... Satori right?" Kirishima asked, still not feeling completelly comfident that he can trust that man.

"Uhmmm." Satori humed and continued to sip his wine lazily as if nothing matters, Kirishima could feel that this man is no ordinary, he was probably werry skilled in martial arts, well hat will be usefull for them.

"Do you know this dungeon layout?"

"I do, I can lead you out in few hours when guards will bring food and after checkup will leave us alone for few hours."

"You sure do know a lot about this place and you are really comfident believing that it will be really easy to escape from here." Kirishima snorted, he didn't like how this man was so arogant and believed that this escape gonna be so easy.

"I do know that it will be easy to escape, because I have helped to build this prison."

"What do you mean? You are one of those bandits?" Kirishima glared at man and snorted, this will not end well, they can't trust him and ask his help, it's too dangerous.

"Well you could say that, but I am not one of them anymore, theyt have uncrowned me as their king, now I am their enemy, so as you." Satori said it with ease, finishing his last cup of wine, after that he lazily stood up and walked closer that the light of the torches could reach him and make his apearance wisable, he was a tall man, a really handsome one, his face espresion looked serious and cold, his long dark brown hair were tied in a ponytail, making his handsome features even more beautiful.

"I have seen you before..." Kirishima looked shocked while not letting hiss gaze down from Satori, he even once have met him, but he can't understand why is he here.

"It has been a long time since we last met kirishima san, how have you been?" Satori asked with a small smile.

"W-what are you doing here?" Kirishima asked shocked.

"Kirishima, do you know him?" Akihito asked, he couldnt anymore stay quite, he was quite unhappy thta Kirishima doubted Satori so much, but now that it turns out that they actualy know each other it made him more confused and happy, if they knew each other than for sure they could be sure that Satori is on their side and will help them, but Kirishimas face expresion seems terrified.

"He is a close person to our ally, near us is also kingdom called Xiang, he is their kingdom eperor's right hand, monarch and a very special person to him, I have always seen him by the emperors side when we would meet with their Kingdom's emperor to talk about alliance." Kirishima said while looking at Satori.

"Kirishima san, as always you have a very good memory, but me and emperor no longer share our good relationship, we decided to seperate our paths." Satori said with a small smile and slowly returned to the back of his cell.

"Ohhh... did you decided to seperate your path together, or have you ran away again from him?"

"Who knows? Its not that he lacks in lovers, thesame as your kingdom king." Satori said biterly with slight anger in his face expresion.

"No wonder that emperor went wild all of a suden." Kirishima snickered.

Satori only grumbled and sat down, Kirishima looked at Akihito and this time was sure that this escape plan might actuolly work out quite well, when the well known bandit king, the eagle and Xiang kingdoms emperors most beloved person will be their asistant in running away, the emperor for sure knows that his lover is here and probably made no move because he wants that his lover would probably admit his fould and would return back to him.

That emperor was always sneaky and loved to play, but this time his most protected treasure is in a underground cell and kepta s a prisoner, emperor will trully wont be that happy.

Guys sorry for long wait I will try to upload new ch every few days or maybe every day since my egzams r over and I managed to pass them better than I expected I know this chapter is short and boring, but since today I am on short for time tmr I will add longer and better oneeee, since I have no timeeee, so sorry.


	8. Chapter 8

The night was dark and cold, you could feel that easily in that underground cell. Strange, it felt as if there would start to fall snowflakes to the ground, but what a strange thought, it is a summer right now. None of them understood why it is so cold there, maybe they wanted to freeze them to death.

Akihito shivered and snuggled closer to Kirishima to seek some warmth. Kirishima wouldn't agree to such an intimate act with his King's lover, but now he has to bear with it and hope that his king won't find it out. Who is he kidding of course he will report everything to his king, he can't hide anything from him, he will just ask forgiveness and hope that his king will still allow him to serve him. But for now he must think of Akihito's wellbeing, the omega is definitely a handful companion, but he must complete his duty, they must escape.

Akihito looked around, it was dark, torches started to dim, it was strange, all of a sudden loud footsteps were heard, many people were getting closer and closer, Kirishima pushed Akihito behind him that if there would be a need he could protect the boy, but his tied hands were a nuisance for him, if there would rise a need to fight, it would be troublesome.

Soon there was a huge crowd of people in front of their cell, in the middle of the group stood an average age looking man, he was quite tall, had a strong built and cold as ice eyes, there was no doubt that, that that young man was good looking.

Behind him stood a short older man, there were many golden rings on his fat fingers, it was obvious that by doing that he wanted to seem rich and powerful, to boost his wealth, but by doing that he messed up since he looked more like a clown, his colorful clothes may be beautiful and look expensive, but when they all were put together, they looked really untasteful, while the young man besides him looked well dressed, nothing too fancy of too simple, his silver long hair tied in a ponytail were splattered over his shoulders, they looked almost white, like a snow.

His white silver colored armors made him to stand out even more, he looked like a young hero, which could make any maiden weep. If that guy would have lived in Akihito's era woman would fight till death for him.

Akihito could imagine him as an actor, a singer or better a businessman, woman would totally do anything for him even probably commit a crime, but looking at this man Akihito was sure, there were already some people who done bad things for love and attention of this silver beauty.

Who wouldn't? After all beauty was always one of the biggest advantages a person could have, be it this ancient era or the future, beauty can mess people minds and make them do scary things.

And those cold eyes, it reminded him of northern wind, he wanted to escape from them, a complete opposite of his usual self- a carefree, active, funny, danger loving photographer, but he must suck it in, he has faced many more dangerous situations, he faced guns many times and dangerous yakuza guys, he won't back down, but when you are tied down and unnumbered it is difficult to stay strong, but he won't fall down.

Akihito didn't want to look like a coward, he really didn't, but those dark eyes who stared at him made him uncomfortable, so unintentionally he hid himself as much as possible using Kirishima's back, those eyes made him feel like a prey.

He hated that feeling and once again he cursed his luck in getting here, why did he have to go to another time, why? Not only did he went to another time, all alone, without his family and friends, but he also became like a prey for some crazy guys, who for some reason got a thing for his, just because he is omega... what a bullshit... Akihito hated himself for thinking about these kind of things, it made him feel weak, he never felt like that before.

When he came in to this world for the first time he also felt fear, when he saw the bloodshed in the war field and now a bunch of men are standing in front of him and looking at him as if he is some kind of nice piece of a meat, and the only one who can be as his shield and to protect him from this bunch of men is Kirishima.

Akihito hated himself for being such a coward. That's why he braced himself and glared at the tall man in front of him, the handsome young man looked back at Akihito and smirked, making Akihito scowl even more at him.

'If that guy want's to mess with me than I will make him to give up, I won't fall down or cover from him, if he thinks that I will then he is crazy.' Akihito thought while glaring at everyone. For some reason now he started to think about his friends.

Kou and Takato were always there for him, watching his back, protecting him, taking care of him and making sure that no danger will show up or threaten him, of course he did the same for his friends, nothing could be more important for him than his friends safety and wellbeing. He really needed his friends now, it hurt him badly that he won't be able to meet them… probably ever again.

His one of the biggest support in his mind just vanished, but he tried to believe on, that he will meet them again, he will return home and kick his buddies in their balls for getting drunk and being jerks for leaving him all alone here in this scary world.

But at the same moment a golden color flashed in his mind, he remembered those penetrating golden eyes, that deep baritone voice, which made him shiver, he must agree that he misses him… that man made him feel safe and probably the closest person for him in this world, they have spent little time together, but… that man shoved him that he actually cares for him and want's to help him, so he must trust him.

He doesn't want to be an optimist in this kind of situation, but he kind off promised to protect Akihito and he shoved it with his actions and so on, plus Kirishima is with him, so Asami will come to save him, right?

For now that golden eyed man is their only hope, so he must believe in him and hang in there, but if these bastards who are standing in front of him will dis him or will attack him, he will attack them back, he is not a coward, he is the great cameraman Takaba Akihito who is thought to not know fear and he will show it to those bastards.

Akihito continued to stare at the little army of men in front of him and felt pissed off, first they try to freeze them to death, tie them, dump them in a dirty cell in some kind of cave with no sunlight and then they come here and just stand and look at them, are they stupid of something?

"If you want something then say it instead of standing here like a bunch of idiots." Akihito glared at them not giving a fuck that if they wanted they could kill him and Kirishima straight away. He was even more annoyed when those men looked at him all surprised and everything. What did they expect from him? A greeting or some crying and begging?

"My oh my, what a wild omega, your caretakers and teachers were probably slacking off when training you." The fat man in the middle was the first one to open his mouth and tell something, he looked at Akihito lustfully. Kirishima tried to cover Akihito as much as possible, but with struggling Akihito who is ready to fight was quite hard.

"Shut up you fatty." Akihito glared at the man, who the fuck does he think he is?! Akihito was outraged, he wanted to spew more profanities, but with getting sights of Kirishima's begging eyes, Akihito decided to calm down a little bit, he must not get his stupid pride and hardheaded-self run in to this moment and ruin everything. 'Think then do stupid!' Akihito reminded himself.

The man who stood in front of Akihito were taken aback, especially the King, he did not expect that comeback, no one in his entire life ever dared to tell something like that to him. The king's cheeks were red probably either from anger or embarrassment. It looked as if the king was shut down and he won't be telling him anything else, but Akihito quite expected something else to happen he wanted to curse that idiot king and others more, forgetting his promise to think and then act once again.

"Fiery aren't you? What a nice treasure we have here." The king tried to act as if nothing has ever happened and he wasn't just now called fat, he must play it off and not lose face in front of his men.

"Fucking dickheads, let us go now!" Akihito once again shoved his fiery side, making everyone surprised, even Kirishima was astonished.

Sure he heard few outbursts from the boy when his king decided to molest the boy and would get the taste of boy's fiery temperament, but he never heard him using this kind of words. Of course he would hear him calling his king a 'bastard, pervert', but that would be all, the boy would never use another curse words. Kirishima feels as if he is seeing a new side of his future Queen.

'Who the hell said that omegas are calm, elegant, obedient and very cowardly people? Those were fucking telling lies, how else could you explain when omega is on the verge of going in to a fight with a bunch of trained soldiers.' Kirishima was praying in his head for his King to arrive quickly to take control of the boy.

Everyone went quite, the king was rendered speechless and decided to shut up for now. When all of a sudden the handsome silver haired man chuckled and came closer to the prison cell where Akihito and Kirishima were held. He looked at Akihito and smiled enjoying new entertainment offered for him.

"If you wish to keep your lives, I would offer for you to act well, if you will try to run away we will kill you, if you will resist, we will kill you, if you will disrespect us…" The silver haired man was cutted off by Akihito.

"Let me guess, you will kill us?" Akihito mocked him, challenging him.

The silver haired man barely smiled at Akihito as if he wasn't cut off just now and very rudely.

"Smart omega… now keep these things in mind and be a good boy, okay?" The man said slowly as he devoured Akihito with his eyes, making Akihito very uncomfortable again, Akihito was feeling like a pray again, he hated that feeling more than anything in the world.

Akihito glared at the man, if looks could kill that man would already be dead, but sadly he was still lively and well teasing Akihito. When he saw that Akihito won't be retorting this time the man just smirked, that kind of smirk made him look evil, making a shudder run down his spine.

"As you already felt with your companion, that it has already started to snow, making cold weather to seep in to your cell, I will give you an option, either you stay here, or you come with us, we will provide you a better accommodation, after all, how will people view us if they heard that we let an omega to get sick or die from a cold." The man finished talking and knelt down in front of Akihito, he extended his hand trough the bars and tried to touch Akihito's face, but he quickly dodged and glared back at him.

"If you think that I will be going somewhere with you, then you are fucking insane." Akihito met the man's gaze with the same strength and refusal to admit defeat. The man slowly retreated his arm back not letting his eyes from Akihito's fiery hazel ones, for some reason those eyes, could make one sin, they could hypnotize one, making one at the same time to either brake the soul of those eyes holder, because such a beauty and power in one's eyes is too dangerous, or either to look at those eyes for the rest of your life, they can draw you within few seconds and make you their slave.

Those eyes… what a powerful weapon.

These were the only thoughts inside the man's head, he felt a very weird attraction, almost dangerous, no it was a very dangerous attraction.

"If you insist then, don't blame us for freezing you to death then, it was your choice, omega." The man finished talking and slowly stood up, retreating his all men and leaving the once crowded underground prison as quite as grave again.

Akihito sighed in relief, he was really nervous and didn't know how to deal with those guys, especially with the one with silver hair, he screamed danger.

And by his looks it seemed as if that man had some sort of albinism form, his eye and hair color proved that to him. What a scary guy Akihito thought and sighed in relief that for now everything was over.

Akihito felt strange that Kirishima not even once opened his mouth, since that guy loved to participate in these stuff and he wasn't the one who would stay quite in this kind of situation, not proving his captor that he is still strong and ready for a fight any minute.

When Akihito tried to inspect Kirishima more carefully he saw some drops of blood on the floor, a fresh one, falling down from Kirishima's shoulders, Kirishima was panting heavily, but still with a strong face expression, ready to attack at any time.

Akihito cursed himself, Kirishima probably reopened one of wounds when he tried to push Akihito back, but Akihito as stupid idiot as always decided to ignore everyone and do as he see it fit, not caring if it could cost people lives or not.

He felt so horrible that he was about to cry, he tried to swallow down his tears, but it was hard for him when he kept realizing in what king of horrible situation they are in.

"It's okay, Asami-sama will be here soon, he will save us, my wound is not that bad, we will manage it."Kirishima said it with a completely serious face expression making Akihito to believe him and trust him.

"Yeah, that bastard would better be here soon or I will kick his ass." Akihito playfully joked, whole giving a weak smile to Kirishima.

Kirishima decided that this time he can ignore the name calling and thing about ass kicking, only this time. He smiled back at Akihito and started to think how could they escape this place alive, or at least Akihito.

 _ **Sooooooooooooo sorry for late reply, I have become an University student, so I don't have much free time anymore, so sorryyyyy. But gues what guys, I am majoring in East Asia :)))) My main language is Korean but soon I will be starting to learn how to speak in Chinese or Japanese :D**_


End file.
